a) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the support of fishing line guide members for an intra-line fishing rod of either the single or multiple element type.
b) Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 56-127032 to Showa discloses an intra-line fishing rod in which a plurality of fishing line guide members are secured to the inner surface of a rod pipe by pressure or other means of bonding. The guide members are included to reduce the resistance to the passage of a fishing line through the fishing rod.
A disadvantage of the above-mentioned conventional fishing rod is that any of the fishing line guide members can come off from the inner surface of the rod pipe due to flexing of the fishing rod or the like. If the fishing rod is used with one or more guide members detached, a number of problems may arise including producing unacceptable noise, increased resistance and wear on the fishing line, and an increased likelihood the fishing line will break.
To repair an intermediate fishing line guide member which has become detached, the remaining members fixed to the inner surface of the rod pipe between the end of the rod pipe and the detached member must be removed to gain access to the detached member. Each member must thereafter be relocated and secured again, which is both troublesome and inconvenient.
Also, dust or the like is apt to collect between the fishing line guide members. In order to clean out the dust or the like from the conventional fishing rod, it is similarly necessary to remove and reattach the members, which is very troublesome.